Vampire Poison
by tired-of-snowflakes
Summary: Dean is bitten by a vampire and Sam has to hunt him down and kill him, a little bit OOC, and a little bit of liberty taken with the less developed characters
1. First Kill

**Vampire Poison**

Blood slid down his throat as Dean Winchester pulled his long, sweat soaked golden-brown hair out of his piercing green eyes. His black leather jacket lay shredded around his broad muscular shoulders, snaking its way down his pure ashen back where it lay draped at his knees. His 'Metallica' shirt was torn apart from the branches in the forest. Denim jeans, which once hugged his legs, now loosely tried to stay intact despite the lack of material left after all the infamous run-ins with local dogs. Although his battered body was sore, he had had worse. Reminiscing, Dean stared out the window as he ran his fingers down his scar. When he had understood what he had become, understood what he was going to be forced to do…. Sighing, he glanced at the scar that ran down his toned chest, a constant reminder of dragging his own fingernails into his skin, in a desperate attempt to tear his heart out and end this misery. Leaning against a church's outside wall, Dean inspected his legs and stomach, making sure to note any injuries that might have occurred during his latest struggle. Meticulously, he started the process of picking every strand of hair off of his jeans, shirt and jacket. He then went on to tending to the injuries he had sustained. Taking a fistful of salt in his hand, Dean proceeded to grind it into every open wound his eyes fell on.

"Nothing like a good batch of rock-salt to ease the pain, huh?" he gasped through clenched teeth.

After the searing pain in his wounds lessoned to a constant throbbing sensation, Dean began to rip away at the cloth that used to be his socks, in an effort to cover the deeper looking gashes to avoid infection. During the time he spent on his once-over, Dean consciously kept his line of sight away from his latest victim. Just the memory of it made him ill, his night had been interrupted by the tears of one so innocent, as he had approached, the eyes that stared at him were trustful, trustful blue eyes….

Clutching his stomach, he silently cursed at himself. _Why did he have to lose control?_ For the past two weeks he had been living off the blood of cows, but,

_You couldn't help yourself._

"Stop it," he begged as he grasped his head, "please, just stop it." At that moment his eyes connected with his latest prey. His stomach lurched leaving him breathless on the ground, as he noticed her beautiful lock of golden curls, twisted and grimy, streaked with a deep, rich trail of blood from the struggle she had put up, a fight she was destined to lose.

"Stop it". He had killed an angel. He could see her face so clearly now, her blue eyes were swimming with tears as she stared up at him with the realization she was being watched. She had smiled then, smiled, and asked him if he was alone. When he had stayed silent, she had nodded and told him she understood, she was always alone too.

"Shut up". A child at that. She had been so inviting, her pain had started with a simple hug, but her blood called for him, for him to liberate her from this world. Her eyes, her eyes had been wide as the realization she was not going to be spared had hit her. First came the struggle, and for a little girl, she was quite strong. However, acceptance soon won over, even happiness took its toll on her. Her smile was the last thing he remembered, before her eyes had gone blank and she had seemed to be staring up at the dark sky.

_Since you stole her soul, darkness is all she will ever know._

"Get the fuck away from me," roared Dean, as he threw a punch at the brick wall, feeling his flesh tear away. Specks of blood flew into the air as he heaved his fists into the wall, one blow after the other, until there was no skin left on his knuckles. However, the pain in his hands couldn't even compare to the hole in his chest that was rapidly growing larger. He couldn't stop the torment he was putting his body through. He couldn't stop until he felt the same pain that little girl had felt.

A muffled laughter was starting to fill his mind, burrowing into his thoughts until it completely consumed him. Digging his nails into his hair, he fell towards the ground, slightly aware of a piercing scream emitting from his lips. He had to get away from that little girl, he would surely go insane if he had to watch her lifeless eyes stare at him for another second. With his eyes cast downwards, he picked up the now motionless body and heaved it out of the window. The array of broken glass falling around him was the only accompanying comfort as he dejectedly collapsed in a corner.

"Fuck" sighed Dean, now that the threat had been taken away, his breathing was returning to normal, "Where's Sam with that machete?" Two weeks ago, after stumbling upon a pack of vampires, the brothers had given each other a promise, that should either of them succumb to the night, the other would hunt down the unforgiven, and end his misery. Dean looked down at his blood-soaked hands, his breath started to catch in his throat, as the realization that yet another life had been sacrificed for him hit him at full force.

_And you enjoyed it didn't you._

Startled by the sudden truth, Dean's throat closed as his eyes glazed over. He had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed taking the young girl's neck into his waiting mouth, forever silencing her unheard screams. He had enjoyed the coppery taste of warm blood spilling into his throat and running down his cheek. Dean started mechanically licking his blood-soaked fingers, in an attempt to prolong the ecstasy he had experienced. Methodically his tongue worked into the ridges of his hands as the child's drying blood seeped into his mouth, sending his mind and body into a fantasy.

His body felt light, free, and his mind was blank. Utterly, thankfully, blank. He had nothing to worry about, no guilt about his father's death, no Sam constantly reminding him of his promise, and no Joe. No more Joe to torture him. It took all his self-restraint not to kill her where she lay every time he laid his eyes on her. She thought she had his world in her palm, and she used it fully to her advantage. But now, now with a dead body over his head and the sweet taste of sin in his mouth, he was free. How fucked up could irony possibly get?

When he had finished off the last of the blood, the sensation stopped, almost as soon as it started, and the only memory he had of it was his heart rate, which was gradually going back to normal. Yes, he had enjoyed every minute of his kill, as much as he now wished it over. Dean felt his nausea coming back in full force, and he crawled under a lone tree, begging his body not to reject the dinner he had hastily choked down. Panting, he tried to keep his shallow breath under control, silently swearing to himself.

_You're no better than those you hunt, soon you will become just like them._

Dean's hand shot up as he tried to clear his pounding head.

"Dammit, the last thing I need is a fucking voice in my head", he whispered as he tried to stand up. A shot of pain ran through his leg, causing him to fall into his original position. Inspecting the injured area, Dean found a piece of glass wedged into his lower leg.

_You're losing blood fast; you're going to need to feed again soon Dean. Do you really believe you can go back to cow blood after tasting the pleasure of human sacrifice?_

"I'd rather die then go through that state of mind again," sneered Dean as he tried to tear the glass away from his skin.

_No you wouldn't, you still believe you can be save. You'll do anything to live, as much as it disgusts you; you believe you have more of a right to live than everybody else, don't you?_

Silence followed as a tear slowly slid into Dean's mouth washing away the cheeky smile he had on a moment earlier, mixing with the sins of the night, forever giving his answer. Wordlessly, he looked towards the cloudless night sky, as he whispered his cry of anguish before blacking out.

"Sammy, please don't let me live like this anymore."


	2. Promise Me

A familiar bar came into the Impala's view. The old faithful vehicle shuddered to a stop, as a tall, lanky, ghostly man walked out of the dusty car. He slowly but surely made his way into the bar, taking time to stare at the starless night. His movements only suggested the depths of hell this man had gone to. Signs of fatigue and insomnia were only hidden by the sheer determination in his eyes. Opening the door, he looked around, noting the emptiness of the place. He would be alone again. Walking over to the freezer, he sighted a note on the table. Picking it up, he skimmed the message;

_Went out to find Dean, be back soon._

_If you find him, call me, I want to be the first to know_

_-Jo_

_p.s. beer's in the fridge_

With a chuckle, the visitor tore up the message, letting the pieces fall to the floor, like tainted snowflakes. The note held no sympathy for Dean, only the desire to be the girl on his arms, not unlike a trophy. Taking a beer out of fridge, the man sat down on a stool, letting his eyes stare blankly at the wall as his mind wandered, yet no matter what subject he started on, the same question kept coming up.

"Where could he have gone?" Sam Winchester wondered aloud, as he ran his fingers through his dusty blond hair. His soft hazel eyes glistened with days of unshed tears, threatening to come forward. It had already been two weeks, and no sign of him had come up. Even Ellen had gone looking for him, and Ash was working non-stop, following every lead he could turn up. Jo had joined the hunt, but it was soon apparent her intentions were less than honorable. Yet, even with all these friends joining the search for Dean, Sam knew none of the participants had a chance of catching him. If Dean did not want to be found, he was not going to be found.

Sighing, Sam took a sip of beer before looking around at the bar. It was painfully obvious no one had been around for quite some time since the news of the brother's fatal hunting trip had been passed down the grape vine. Running his finger along the counter, Sam noted the excess dust on his finger tips before blowing it into the musky air. _Hell, it's not an eyelash, but maybe I can get a wish off of it anyway._ His eyes ran over the lonely room until they rested on the jukebox. With a small smile, Sam kicked it, half expecting the machine to fall apart. Unexpectedly, the machine sprung to life, playing out a tune Sam knew all too well. "Heart breaker, soul shaker, I've been told about you…" Axel Roses' voice pierced through the silence as the sounds of the jukebox vibrated around the empty room. _He was singing this song that day._

Taking another swig of his beer, Sam could feel the familiar relieving taste in his mouth, opening up old memories of that night, that dark, cold night. Shaking his head, Sam tried to take that concept out of his mind, but soon found the desire to understand what had happened was overwhelming. Taking his head into his hands, he braced himself for the all too familiar images.

_"Now your messing with a, a Son of a Bitch!" sang Dean, hitting his hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the music. Sam glanced at Dean warily as his brother held back his head and laughed._

_"You seem unusually happy for a simple vampire raid," commented Sam as he stared out the window, watching the rain slither down the glass like tear drops._

_"Yeah, well, I haven't had anytime to get out, been too busy taking care of my incompetent younger brother, so this is like a vacation for me." chuckled Dean. Sam offered a wan smile as he continued to watch the raindrops struggle against the window. Although Dean's statement had been said in jest, Sam knew how much his brother hated not being able to go out and live his life. Yet, the fact he was staying with Sam, after learning Sam couldn't be trusted by himself, was touching in spite of all the guilt Sam felt._

_"Here we are," crooned Dean as he stepped on the brakes a couple blocks from an old farm house, shutting off the lights as they crawled closer. When the Impala stopped, neither brother made a move to get out of the car; both were content to sit in the darkness, each engrossed in his own thoughts._

_"Dean," Sam started, "if I were to become evil…."_

_"Evil?" asked Dean, turning to Sam with a questioning look in his eye._

_"Yeah, evil," continued Sam, "like a vampire, or a werewolf or something."_

_"Ahh, that kind of evil," Dean stated as he put his hands behind his head nonchalantly. Turning towards Sam, he smiled before staring out the window again. "Go on geek."_

_"Would you be able to kill me?"_

_Dean stole a tentative glance at Sam to try to judge the meaning behind this odd inquiry. When none was found, he stared at his hands, seemingly going over the question in his mind. Sam was rarely the type of person to ask a random question if there wasn't a deeper meaning behind it. Now the only issue was whether or not Dean would dismiss the reasoning behind the though or pursue it._

_"Only if you could promise to do the same for me." Dean answered finally, once again staring out into the black abyss. Sam smiled with assurance. 'That could never happen,' he thought, 'Dean's the one always pulling my ass out of trouble, not the other way around.'_

_"I can do the same."_

"Damn it," Sam cried out as his mind pushed against the stool he was sitting on, flinging him off of it. Brushing himself off, he slowly got to his feet, noticing how stiff he was. "I really need some sleep" he sighed holding onto the chair desperately for support. Observing the shattered beer bottle on the counter, he started to lap up the excess spilled alcohol, ignoring the jagged pieces of glass as he searched for his sanity. _Why couldn't he save him? _He had promised Dean he would be the one to save him if the time would come, and yet…_And yet when that time had come he froze, his mind refusing to believe what his eyes were showing him._

He could see his brother so clearly in his mind. The blood running down his neck, making a pattern upon his collar. Even the smallest details, such as his shaking hands were apparent to Sam. In that moment everything was clear, clearer than they had been in a long time. Dean's bloodshot eyes had been pleading with Sam, begging him to keep his promise and end his life, before anger had flickered across his gaze as he sprinted out to the unknown.

A breath escaped his parted lips as Sam began to shake from the emotions that seemed to haunt that particular scene in his mind. His breath became short and raspy as the tears, loosened by the soothing effects of the alcohol, were now dripping down his cheek, moving gracefully past his neck until they became patterns upon his collar.

_You need to get yourself under control. Your abilities are making the bar shake._

Looking around, Sam realized the vibrations coming from under the floorboards as glasses started to fall from their respected cases onto the grimy wooden floor. Taking a deep labored breath, Sam tried to tune out all his anger and rejection, and focus on keeping his abilities under control. Over the past couple months, his powers had grown exponentially, which made understanding, and ultimately, controlling them difficult. Despair began to hammer at him, as images from the nightmare continued to flash past him. Running his fingers through his hair, he could vaguely make out a scream of despondency, intermingling with the night sky. Sam's head shot up as his mind recognized the sound pulsing through his mentality.

"Dean?" Sam's mind focused on the scream as the bar stopped shaking, no longer harboring Sam's emotions. "Dean?!" Sam cried out, pessimistically hoping Dean could hear him. "Dean, I know that's you, Dean!" No answer came his way, but the sound of Dean's voice had been enough to calm Sam, for now, his mind was focused on the hunt again.

Sighing dejectedly, Sam surveyed the damage he had bestowed upon the forsaken haven, simultaneously grabbing a cloth in an attempt to wipe down the counters. Sweeping the fabric over the metal boards, Sam's mind went blank as he focused on cleaning up his responsibility. The broken bottles cut into his palms, and alcohol entered his open wounds, setting his veins on fire. Running the shards of glass through his fingers before watching them shatter on the splintering wooden base, Sam realized the music had stopped playing. _About time, _he mused_, damn song was starting to get on my nerves._

After an hour of sifting through broken glass, and alcohol, Sam realized his efforts alone were not going to make much of a difference in the disarray of the situation. Accepting defeat, he left the disrupted bar, and began to walk towards the car.

Sam rubbed his fingers against his temples, trying to ease the splitting migraine that was taking over his mind. He hadn't slept in ten days, not since his nightmares had started up again. He knew it was a matter of time before they came true, but when they became reality, he did not want to be around to see his brother reduced to that. Even as the understanding of this statement cemented itself in his mind, the nightmare came back in full force. A vision that would always be burned into his subconscious, a grotesque picture of his brother, kneeling over Sam's dead body with Sam's blood in his mouth, and laughing as freely as he had on the day of the raid. His breathing started to become irregular as Sam's hand lingered on the trunk of the Impala.

"I can't lose control again," acknowledged Sam, "I have to find Dean." Turning the key in the ignition, the car purred to life, making Sam sit up and take notice of his path.

_I will hunt Dean, and when I find him, I will be the one to end his existence here on Earth. _Fingering the knife that lay against his bare chest, Sam backed the Impala into the intersection, making a right down the path that would lead him to Dean's anguished cry.

_And after I take care of Dean, I'll turn this knife on myself, and follow him into Hell._


	3. Massacre

The sun shone down on a lone, dusty road, where a solitary car had been traveling for three days. Although it was on its last legs, the driver of the car willed it to go on, for time was an issue of the utmost importance, and stopping was not an option. Feeling a sense of priority to its master, the car sputtered on, yet it was soon after the sun's rays had reached their highest point in the sky, that the purring sounds of the Impala faded as the vehicle started to slow. Skidding to a stop, the dust encircled it, covering it in a makeshift coffin. Sam Winchester slowly took a deep breath before going outside into the morning's heat to inspect the reparation. Slamming the car door behind him, Sam surveyed the damages. Besides the paint chips and various dents, the car exterior seemed to be in working order.

"Dean would have never let the car fall into this much disarray," stated Sam, his voice filled with longing, "He's going to kick my ass when he gets a hold of his baby." Chocking down a sigh, Sam lifted the hood, ready to tackle the problem at hand. Smoke filled his eyes and mouth as his last hopes for the car faded into the beating sun's rays. Filled with anger, Sam slammed the hood down, watching with satisfaction as the car shivered. _Release your anger, _his mind whispered, and Sam happily complied. Throwing a bloodcurdling scream to the disappearing smoke, Sam lunged at the car, burying his fist into the passenger door, a sadistic smile gracing his lips as the destruction of his brother's prized possession became evident. Taking the knife from under his flannel shirt, Sam slammed the weapon against the cracked window, watching his sweat fall down his brow, evaporating before it reached the shimmering glass laid out on the coarse ground.

"You weren't going to leave me too were you?" inquired Sam, collapsing on the ground next to the smoking Impala. "First Dean left, now you left, I wonder if there's anyone around here that understands I'm still here." Leaning against the metal hindrance, Sam stared into the burning sun, a trace smile on his lips as he remembered the stories of his childhood, where the sun was the only thing that could save the hero from evil. _I only wish that were still true._

After a few hours, Sam dragged his sore body into a standing position, and started to travel down the road, leaving his brother's broken love behind. The sun beat down on his sweat soaked shirt, until Sam tore the restricting clothing from his back and left it on the side of the road. Soon the heat began to unwind his pacing mind, creating a dreamlike state in which time and distance meant nothing. Pacing along, Sam felt the sunlight grace his glistening back, lighting up the scars from countless battles. The battle scars had grown so plentiful and deep, that it was hard to find where the scars ended and pure untouched skin began. Running his fingers along his spine, Sam's mind couldn't suppress the small, sarcastic smile upon his lips as he voiced his question into the silence, "I wonder if I have any scars from the vampire raid." Immediately after speaking this rhetorical question, Sam's eyes lost focus, as he collapsed face first, letting the dirt mix with the spit in his mouth, creating a maroon concoction, which began to dribble out of his mouth. However, Sam wasn't aware of the state of his body, as his mind had crept into his nightmares of the raid that had cost his brother so much.

_Having stated their vows of protection for each other, each brother had grabbed a gun and concealed their emotions behind a mask of hatred and revenge. Stepping out of the car, they both took special care to stay concealed in the bushes, trying not to give away their positions to their prey._

_"Are you going to be ok?" breathed Dean. Sam stole a glance at his older brother and was shocked to note a look of confusion and concern upon his face._

_"Just better hope I leave some for you Dean." Sam whispered. Dean smiled and gave Sam a wink, assured that the look of pain upon his brother's face a second earlier had just been a trick of the light. Making sure his brother had looked away, Sam rubbed his temples. His mind had been pounding for the past hour, which was never a good sign. If the truth be told, the entire situation made him feel uneasy; yet, there was no reason he could think of to deter his brother from continuing on the hunt. 'A slight headache' wouldn't fly with Dean, especially if he was stir crazy. 'I can't afford to be distracted' he thought, pushing his feelings of unease to the edge of his mind, as he followed his brother. Creeping forward in perfect position, the two brothers came across the entrance to the barn, aware of every sound in, and around the grounds Crouching in the dense undergrowth along the barn wall, both hunters steadied their breathing for what they hoped to be a short massacre.._

_"Ready?" asked Dean, once again looking at Sam. Sam stole a glance towards his brother and gave a short nod. Feeling a smile growing on his lips, Dean removed the safety on his gun, stood up, and proceeded to bash the door open with the heal of his boot. Shaking his head at his brother's flourish for theatric details, Sam followed, clicking the safety off as Dean began to open fire at the newly awakened undead. Sam rushed to his brother's side, pressing his back against his partner, and began to open fire at anything that moved. Knowing from experience that vampires usually held their prey in separate rooms under lock and key, both brothers didn't hold back. As Dean's gunshots began to slow down, Sam let his weapon drop to his side. After letting off a couple more warning shots, more for finesse than anything else, Dean let the weapon drop to his side also._

_"Nice idea soaking the bullets in dead man's blood Sam," Dean said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder._

_"Well, it's ideas that this that make me wonder what you would do without me." retorted Sam as he proceeded to remove a machete from the outside bushes._

_"It'd have a hell of a lot more fun for one, so don't be getting too cocky." snorted Dean as he deftly caught the weapon Sam threw at him. Working their way around the room, the two brothers began to sever heads from corpses. Unlike real bodies, there was no blood bath afterwards, only the screams of pain and desperation were the same. Sam grimaced as he came upon his fifth victim. She was beautiful, her blonde hair reminded him of Jessica, and her blue eyes lit up her entire face. Lost in his thoughts, Sam reached down to brush a strand of hair away from her unfocused eyes. As his hands touched her cold cheek, the vampire's hand clutched his wrist. Sam's eyes widened as his vision traveled from his captive wrist to her blazing eyes. Instinctively, he tried to grab her wrist in an effort to free his hand, only to find in his confusion, her hand had secured his other wrist._

_"You didn't really think it would be this easy?" she hissed, slamming her knee into his side, making him crumple sideways, giving her the advantage, as she flipped him over and pinned his wrists against the floor. Sam opened his mouth in an attempt to warn his brother, only to find the vampire's lips upon his own, forcing his mouth into a deep, erotic kiss. Breaking off the kiss, the vampire gave him a seductive smile, before she began to run her teeth along his belt. "Now who were you going to call just now?" she asked, letting her teeth start to tear an opening in his jeans._

_"Jessica?" Sam gasped, disbelief and longing had taken the fight out of him, and left him in complete submission to the vampire's desires. Giving Sam another smile, the vampire continued to rake her fangs against the final piece of restricting clothing between her teeth and his skin. _

_"You can call me anything you want sweetie," she simply stated, "just know that I'm going to bring you into my world, in the sweetest way possible." As she began to lick the exposed area, she felt Sam begin to tighten as fear invaded his body. Giving her victim another smile, the vampire leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "trust me, all men should have the blood sucked out of their dick first, it keeps the woman in control." Sam's eyes snapped as he tried to struggle against his attacker, logic finally invading his mind. Growling, the vampire bared her teeth at Sam, making his body once again go limp. Smiling with victory, the vampire opened her mouth, to begin the painful process. _

_"Sam!" cried Dean, as he cut the vampire's head from her body, watching her head fall onto Sam's lap, "What the hell did you just do?" Sam however, could not stop staring at the face which had haunted him so during those past seconds. Now that he had a chance to examine it, he could see the face he had fallen in love with was gone. The look that replaced it was one of hatred and malice, and that look had almost…..had almost… Nausea hit Sam as the reality of the situation became evident. Pushing the beheaded corpse away, Sam hugged his knees into his chest, and began to rock as the waves of unease and disgust shook his body. Heaving a sigh, Dean brought Sam to his feet, rapping a comforting arm around his brother's shoulder._

_"It's over now Sammy," Dean said, "I took care of it; you're going to be ok."_

_"What about next time?" whispered Sam, his voice shaking, "What if you're not here next time?" Dean gave Sam a questioning look as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world._

_ "I'm always gonna be here Sam," smiled Dean as he let go of Sam, sure that his younger brother was stable enough to support himself, "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon." With another small smile, Dean began to walk towards the open barn door. Sam watched his brother, bathed in moonlight, stop at the doorway, and turn towards Sam to assure himself his younger brother was following. As soon as the brothers' eyes locked together, the last surviver of the vampire pack jumped from the roof of the building in one movement, and sank its teeth into Dean's pulsating throat._


	4. Loose Ends

"Wake up." Eyes fluttered open as Dean Winchester tried to locate the strange voice he had heard. Surveying the unfamiliar room, Dean couldn't help but notice the walls of blood, and assortment of newly sharpened weapons. His shoulders relaxed as he leaned back in his seat. This room was a room of a hunter, he was with his own kind.

_Own kind? Did you get amnesia while you slept?_

A frown crossed his lips as Dean's recent memories came flooding back. A groan escaped his lips as he stiffened in his seat. _I'm so not in the mood for this_.

"I see you've made yourself quite comfortable Dean." the voice increased in volume as the speaker walked closer to his victim, positioning himself directly behind the chair. Dean strained to turn around and look at his captor, only to find his hands and feet were bound to the chair. A thick sailor's rope was tied around his chest, securing him to his position.

"Listen man, if you have some necrophilic fetish, that's great. Just leave me out of this relationship ok?" Dean could feel the man's eyes boring into the back of his neck. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the host began to laugh. Confusion invaded Dean's mind, as footsteps brought the perpetrator standing over Dean. His shadow fell upon Dean's bloodied hands, ending right before his face, which was twisted into hatred and remembrance.

"Gordon." hissed Dean as his captor smiled.

"Long time no see."

"What do you want?" questioned Dean, mistrust clearly evident in his eyes.

"Well Dean," began Gordon as he started to pace in front of his prey. "After you tied me up back at that Barker farm for three whole days, I got to thinking." With a small smile, Gordon leaned close to Dean, until his breath made the hair on the back of Dean's neck sway. "That vampire chick that you made me save, she was pretty hot Dean." With a grimace of a smile, Gordon stepped back from Dean and went to the back of the room, seemingly trying to locate something of value. After a few minutes, Gordon looked back towards Dean, evidently giving up on his quest. "The one thing I enjoy about my work Dean, is the piercing scream I hear, right before I kill my prey." Gordon pulled a knife out of his pocket and slowly walked towards Dean, watching his captured nemesis stiffen with the sight of the reddish hue on the tip of the weapon. "After I got out of that god forsaken place, I realized something," Gordon continued absentmindedly running the knife across Dean's cheek, watching with pleasure as Dean's terror stricken eyes followed each movement. "I never got that girl to scream Dean, so the way I figure it, you owe me a scream."

Dean gasped as Gordon plunged the knife covered in dead man's blood into Dean's convulsing stomach. His breath came in ragged intervals, and his body shook as Gordon slowly twisted the knife deeper into the Winchester's abdomen. Lights began to cloud Dean's vision as his consciousness began to fade. Upon seeing Dean's distress, Gordon removed the knife, and punched Dean across his face, watching with satisfaction as Dean grimaced, his eyes regaining life.

"Don't think I'm going to let you die that easily." snorted Gordon, "we're just getting started." Taking the knife once again into his hands, Gordon preceded to run it along Dean's neck, leaving a grotesque smile, similar to the scene at the Black Dahlia murder. Watching Dean shake in disgust, Gordon's hand shot forward, and grabbed a chunk of Dean's hair. Lifting his head until their eyes were locked, Gordon began to scream into Dean's face, which was twisted in unmatchable agony.

"This is what all your victim's feel before they die Dean, you can't expect me to let you live after what you've done. I know what you did with that little girl." Dean's eyes grew as fear invaded his expression. "You killed her; you killed her in cold blood and then drained her of all life, leaving her to wander through the depths of hell, all for your sake. You did that all for your own sake, you self absorbed bastard." Throwing Dean's unresponsive head against the back of the chair, Gordon began to pace, trying to work off the excess fury that was engulfing his psyche. _Keep a clear mind._ Taking a deep sigh, Gordon once again turned to Dean, who hadn't moved since being shoved aside by Gordon.

"I'm going to give you a chance to continue what you call 'living' Dean." said Gordon, cutting the binds from his hands and feet. "You and me, one on one. Fight to the death." Gordon gave his victim a look of disdain. "Deal?" Dean lifted his head in an attempt to answer, and then let it fall to his shoulder.

"I don't want to live anymore Gordon." whispered Dean, "kill me while you still have the chance to overtake me." With that comment, Gordon began to laugh, instigating a mystified look on Dean's face.

"We're not going to be playing for your life Dean." replied Gordon carelessly, "You're going to be playing for Sammy's life." With the mention of his brother, Dean's head shot up, as anger shone clearly in his eyes.

"His name is Sam you son of a bit-"

"Yes, yes, so I've heard." cut in Gordon, running his fingers along the hull of the knife. "But whatever his name is, if you lose he will die by my hand." With a sadistic smile upon his face, Gordon raised his knife to Dean's final restraint. "Do we have a deal?"

"Cut me loose and let me kill you, you bastard." seethed Dean. Raising his eyebrows in mock surprise, Gordon brought the knife down on the sailor rope. As soon as Dean could move freely, he sprang to a corner of the room, and began running his eyes along the shelves, looking for something to aid him in his fight.

"Don't even bother," came Gordon's voice from beyond Dean's vision. "Everything in this room is soaked in dead man's blood, you know, just in case." Even through Dean's fury, he could still detect the trace of sarcasm in Gordon's voice. In his frustration, Dean punched the wall, knocking various objects off the shelves. Falling through the air, one bottle filled with blood fell on Dean, breaking into tiny shards that embedded into his skin. Screaming with pain as the blood invaded his body; Dean fell to his knees, hugging his arms to his chest in an effort to calm himself down.

"Now that I've heard you scream, I have no need to keep you alive," laughed Gordon. _I'm going to die._ Dean thought as his stomach started to up heave from the pain. _I'm going to die on my knees_.

_Then give me control_.

Dean's mind whirled as the familiar voice once again invaded his head. "I can't" he screamed, the seemingly random words stopped Gordon's advancement for a split second.

_I wasn't asking whether or not you could do it, I was telling you to give me control of your pathetic excuse for a body._

Gordon stopped a couple feet from his prey, knife raised in striking position. Something was wrong. Dean had suddenly stopped screaming, and was now laughing as he pulled the glass from inside his body. Gordon crept closer, but soon his curiosity got the best of him.

"Dean, are you laughing from the vision of your brother's tangled corpse?" inquired Gordon, bracing himself for Dean's backlash. When none came Gordon took a rock from his jacket pocket and hurled it at the shrieking body. Watching the stone fall towards its target, Gordon could not shake the feeling of unease. _Something was desperately wrong with Dean._ As the rock was about to strike the huddled body, Dean's hand shot out and deftly caught the projectile between two fingers. Breaking it between his digits, Dean slowly rose to a standing position, and faced Gordon, a disturbing smile upon his face. Gordon's grip on the knife tightened as he struggled to not run away. Dean's eyes had changed, and seemed to be pulling him into the unknown, where this creature had the upper hand.

"Wha-what are you?" choked out Gordon, as he began to back towards the exit. In a blink of the eye, Dean was positioned behind him, blocking the only path out of the cabin.

"_I am your worst nightmare,_" breathed Dean, "_the host that was in control of this body decided he wasn't strong enough to kill you, so he left your demise in my care._" Giving a short laugh, Dean brushed Gordon's shirt from his neck. "_Don't worry; it'll only hurt for a second._" Without letting Gordon give a reply, Dean sank his fangs into the vampire hunter, feeling the body stiffen, and then go slack against his touch. Sucking on his neck, Dean couldn't help but enjoy the lavish liquid seeping into his throat. Having drank his full, he brushed the excess away from his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Pushing the corpse down, he watched the drained Gordon's look of surprise fade as the skin around his face began to collapse on itself.

"_I'm going to give you control again, it's quite fun to watch you try to save yourself._" jested the vampire infesting Dean's body. As Dean's eyes came back to focus, he fell to the floor, not even bothering to brace his face, which hit the ground first. He had killed another human, and this time, he couldn't use hunger as an excuse. _I'm never going to let him take control again,_ thought Dean, as he pushed his exhausted body to its knees.

"Do you hear me?" Dean screamed as he stared into the corners of the room, trying to detect a movement of another enemy. "I'm going to become stronger until I can control you, and when I can control you, I'm going to kill you." A faint laughter crowded into his mind.

_You have no control over me, I am you. And soon enough, we will become one._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thank you everybody for the sweet comments :) They are the reason I am

still writing this fanfiction.

FYI: I usually update every other week, so don't despair if i don't update right away.

Also, the italics are from the vampire inside of Dean, I believe that everyone bitten

by a vampire can either control the voice or give in to it. If you still don't understand

it, leave a comment, and I'll try to explain in more detail.


	5. Old Friends, New Responsibilities

Specks of white plaster invaded Sam's sight as he opened his sore eyes. Realizing he wasn't in the same area where he had fallen, Sam tried to look around his surroundings, only to find his body was completely unresponsive. Relaxing his taunt body, his mind began to take in his surroundings, trying to piece them together to create a coherent idea of where he was.

"Don't struggle," a voice stated behind him as Sam shut his eyelids, trying to place the sound, "this will be over faster if you just cooperate with me." Although the stranger's voice seemed to calm him down, Sam's breathing started to become irregular as helplessness coursed through his body. Latin began to fill his ears as his capture's voice chanted out the lines of exorcism known to most hunters. Understanding filled Sam's eyes as a grimace began to creep over his lips, creating the illusion of a smile.

"Bobby?" Sam whispered as his cracked lips tore from the small amount of movement. The voice faltered for a minute as Bobby Singer walked around the coach Sam was laying on, positioning himself in Sam's line of sight.

"Hang tight for a minute Sammy," Bobby smiled as relief flooded his eyes. Turning back to his book, he finished the lines of Latin, periodically glancing at Sam to gage his reaction towards the words that would be deadly to a possessed human. Closing the book with a sigh, Bobby tossed the decaying text to the side of the room. Awkward silence fell between the two hunters, as Sam began to reanimate his limbs. Pushing against the coach, Sam raised himself to a sitting position, trying to convince himself he wasn't as useless as he felt.

"Now that we've established the fact that you're not going to die anytime soon" began Bobby, watching Sam massage his legs in an attempt to help the blood pulsate through his system, "you mind telling me what the hell you were doing in the middle of the road? If I hadn't come along, you would have been long gone by now." A smile hinted at the corners of Sam's mouth as Bobby's worried voice dripping with sarcasm filled his ears.

"I was lookin' for my brother," Sam choked out as his voice began to return to his empty throat. "You haven't happened to see him, or…"  
"Nah," stated Bobby as he walked to the kitchen, "I haven't seen anyone for a while now, excluding you of course." Returning to the living area where Sam had begun to attempt to sit up without the support of the coach, Bobby sat on the opposite chair, nonchalantly opening a beer as he surveyed the scene.

"Pass me one" Sam faintly said as his hand reached for the beer on the table. Bobby placed his hand on the top of the bottle as he waited for Sam's eyes to connect with his own.

"First, you have to tell me what happened to you and Dean." Bobby stated, watching Sam's expressions for any hint of anger.

"Fine." croaked Sam, his mind focused entirely on getting the beer into his hand and down his parched throat. Bobby tossed the bottle towards Sam, watching with admiration as the younger Winchester caught it deftly, holding the bottle to his torn lips as the liquid began to disappear. _Even in defeat, the Winchester boys can still take care of themselves._ Once the bottle had been emptied, in a surprisingly short time, Sam began to lift himself up into a sitting position, straining against his torn arms as his recent cuts began to reopen. Watching his comrade struggle, Bobby could only sit and wait, in fear of ruining the young man's pride. Once Sam was leaning against the couch instead of collapsing against it, he locked his eyes with Bobby's stern gaze, clutching the blanket in his left hand.

"Well," Sam broke the silence, tracing the pattern of the blanket with this index finger. "Me 'n my brother were told there was a local vampire home near the place we were staying, so we figured we'd check it out."

"Who told you?" cut in Bobby as he played with the bottle in his right hand, "not many people can correctly identify a pack of vampires."

"Ash." stated Sam as Bobby offered a second bottle to him. Gulping down half the beer in front of him, Sam began to relax as once again, the familiar feeling of nothingness began to creep into his mind. "So, we came to the farm they were living at," continued Sam, as his gaze began to wander around the room. "And we opened hell on them." Suddenly filled with energy, Sam's eyes widened as he pushed himself up, locking his gaze with Bobby's. "You should have seen it Bobby, I got the idea to soak wooden bullets in dead man's blood, and it worked so well!" Falling back against the coach, Sam's eyes began to glaze as he remembered what had almost befallen him at the hands of the vampire who looked like Jessica.

"What happened next Sam?" pressed Bobby as he brought the bottle to his lips, subconsciously knowing he was going to need the extra numbness for the next part in Sam's story. Heaving a sigh, Sam turned his head so Bobby could hear him clearly, in fear of having to repeat the next part in his story.

"We finished off the pack the usual way," Sam whispered, not bothering to go into too many details, Bobby could fill in the empty spaces better than anyone he knew. "Then, Dean went outside and –." His voice caught as Dean's look of surprise invaded his mind again. Taking a wavering breath, Sam willed his mind to continue the story. "and, well, we didn't end up killing all the vampires." Nodding his understanding, Bobby stood up and grasped Sam's empty bottle from his listless fingers.

"Get some sleep," stated Bobby as he walked into the kitchen. "You can tell me the rest later." Sam closed his eyes, all too aware that his dreams would most likely finish the story for him.

_"Sam!" hollered Dean as the vampire continued to suck at the opening in his throat. "What the fuck are you waiting for, an invitation? Help me already!" Sam stood there as the gun at his side remained untouched, his eyes refusing to understand what they saw. Sensing his brother's uselessness, Dean reached into his pocket, pulling out his hunting knife. Grasping the blade with both hands, Dean swung the weapon backwards, embedding it into the vampire's neck. With a screech of pain, the vampire fell off Dean's back, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Recovering his fall, the vampire quickly ran, disappearing before either Winchester could realize it had landed._

_"D-Dean?" whispered Sam as he began to walk towards his brother. He had not gone five steps when Dean let out a shrieking scream that seemed to send vibrations through the ground. Falling to the floor, Dean began to claw at his chest as his body rid itself of its human parts, transforming itself into a creature of the night. Blood began to spurt forward before Sam realized what his brother was trying to do. "Don't" screamed Sam as he started to sprint towards his brother before he had a chance to tear out his heart. _

_"Stay back Sam," screamed Dean as his fingers brushed against his exposed organ, causing a convulsion to shake throughout his entire body. _

_"Stop it Dean," Sam said sternly as he grasped his brother's hands, forcing them behind Dean's back. Too weak to struggle against his restraint, Dean deftly fell forward, watching the growing puddle of blood lessen as his wound began to close. _

_"Promise" Dean whispered as his strength began to return to him._

_"What?" questioned Sam as he let go of his older brother, watching him struggle to his feet.  
"You promised." Dean stated confidently as he raised his head to look into Sam's petrified eyes. "You promised to kill me."_

_"Dean..." began Sam as he took a tentative step away from his brother. "I-I can't kill yo-"_

_"You have to!" yelled Dean as he approached his brother, watching as Sam gripped his jacket tighter against his shoulders in an effort to gain a sense of warmth._

_"Dean." begged Sam as his eyes began to glisten. Dean stole an anguished glance at his brother that broke Sam's heart before he turned his back on his last salvation._

_"You promised, you bastard" Dean stated curtly as his figure disappeared into the surrounding darkness._

_"DEAN!" cried Sam as his knees dropped to the ground, his eyes fixated to the spot where he had last seen his brother. "DEA-"_

Cold water welcomed Sam back to reality as he opened his eyes to find his entire torso soaked through.

"You ok Sam?" questioned Bobby as he nonchalantly fingered the bucket resting at his side. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"So you thought the best thing would be to dump water on me?" questioned Sam as he began to test out his joints, which, although sore, were functional.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." defended Bobby as he stepped back to allow room for Sam to stand. His entire shirt and half of his jeans were clinging to his skin in an effort to remain on his body as the water weight began to drag him down.

"And why did you use this much water?" Sam asked as he took off his shirt. Water droplets ran down his tense muscles as he wrung out his shirt, leaving a good sized puddle on the wooden floorboards.

"Seemed like a really bad dream." shrugged Bobby as he set down the bucket. Folding his arms against his chest, he watched as Sam shrugged into his soaked top, letting the fabric fall against his chest. "Can I drop you off anywhere?" Glancing up, Sam offered a small smile as he began to walk towards the door.

"No thanks Bobby, I'll be fine." Putting his hand on the doorknob, Sam glanced back at his old friend. "Thanks for helping me out man." Turning once again towards the door, Sam began to turn the knob and start his quest.

"Sam wait." Bobby's voice interrupted Sam's planning as his hand fell from the door, swinging at his side as Sam turned towards his host's voice. "Drink this." Bobby commanded as he tossed a vial towards Sam who caught it in his left fist.

"What is it?" questioned Sam as he lifted the rose colored liquid to his eye, surveying the unknown substance.

"Vampire poison." answered Bobby as he took a couple steps towards Sam, stopping before the younger man's shadow reached his own. "It won't affect you, but, if say, a vampire was to…well…you know…" Although his voice had been strong the entire time he had spent talking to Sam, it faltered as he began to intertwine his fingers, consciously keeping his line of sight away from Sam's startled gaze. Opening the vial, Sam took a second to look into the substance, before he through his head back, letting the bitter tasting liquid to flow past his throat into his body, where it would eventually dissolve into his blood stream. Letting the empty glass shatter on the ground, Sam closed the distance between himself and Bobby, throwing an arm around his friend. Bobby through his arm around Sam, pulling the two into a strong hug, in which more words were said then if they had talked for the rest of their lives. Relaxing the stance, Sam slipped out of the embrace, giving Bobby an encouraging smile. Tears ran down Bobby's cheeks as raised his hand for a handshake.

"You know," said Bobby evenly, despite the emotions pouring down his face, "I always considered you and Dean to be part of my family. Since I can't be there with you, I'm entrusting Dean's care to you." Sam grasped Bobby's hand as he gave it one final shake, before heading to the door. Opening the door, Sam went out into the evening as his answer to Bobby's message was thrown over his retreating figure.

"I'll save Dean, don't worry, I won't let him suffer anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the filler chapter, but it needed to be done  
I am soooo sorry for not updating, at all, for almost five months. Work + School Hell. ;-(  
I promise the next chapter will be alot better, Dean and Sam are going to meet. :-D  
Unfortunately, I'm going away for a while, so look for the chapter in the beginning of August :-(  
Thank you all for staying with the story, I promise I'll update more religiously once I get back into the groove of things  
And, Thanks again for all your sweet comments, they really make my day 3 :-D


	6. The Escape Part 1

Grasping the steering wheel in his hands, Sam let the car cruise to a relaxed stop before letting his mind register what had invaded his vision. Dean's leather jacket lay torn on a nearby tree branch, dangling from the changing leaves by its last strands. Yanking Bobby's car door off its hinges, Sam barely registered the metal hitting the ground as he frantically ripped the seat belt away from his body, running towards his brother's coat before the destruction he had caused could register. The neighboring trees began to break from the wind which had begun to pummel the forest, feeding off of Sam's energy. Reaching his goal, Sam began to run his fingers over the leather, searching for any clue as to where Dean might have disappeared to. Carefully lifting the material from the tangled web of foliage, Sam felt his fingers begin to clench as the wind suddenly stifled. The jacket had no signs of teeth marks from animals or fallen leaves in its holes; _it hadn't been left in the tree for long_. Setting the garment on the ground next to the tree, Sam began to move through the forest at an almost desperate speed, barely feeling the gashes the surrounding leaves were leaving in his torn flesh. About a half mile into the woods, Sam tripped over a fallen branch, landing face down into an abandoned campsite. Rapidly getting to his feet, Sam surveyed the scene, trying to pick out signs that Dean had been the one who had erected this makeshift shelter. Running his fingers through his greasy hair, Sam picked up one of the discarded logs. Fingering the edge of the piece of wood, his body stiffened as he identified what had made these cuts.

"Teeth" breathed Sam as his fingers ran over the rough edges. Dropping the wood with excitement, Sam began to run farther into the forest, his mind trying desperately to keep up with the rest of his body.

_Dean would never make such simple mistakes as forgetting his jacket or leaving his campsite untouched._ Thought Sam as he gracefully leapt over a fallen tree. _This must be a tra-_ As Sam's feet hit the ground, the leaves fell away revealing a hand dug hole in its place. Grabbing the knife in his pocket, Sam tried to slam it into the walls of the hole in a desperate attempt to create some friction to slow his fall. The earthy walls fell apart as soon as the blade touched the side, leaving Sam covered in dirt and rocks as he continued to fall. About nine feet down, Sam felt his legs connect with something solid as his legs buckled from the crash. His knees hit the ground first as the skin on his shins began to bleed. The aftershocks of the collision ricocheted through his body as his shoulders began to shake, allowing his flesh to get accustomed to the feel of solid ground. Wheezing, Sam could feel his body tense up as the sunset disappeared behind a strange object towering over the hole.

_"Shit"_ whispered Sam, as he arched his back towards the top of the hole, trying vainly to make out the mass silhouetted by the swiftly disappearing sunbeams.

"Who are you?" hissed the voice above him, as the creature grasped either side of the hole in an attempt to steady his seemingly exhausted form. Taking a deep breath, Sam rubbed his fingers against his temples. _Relax, it's probably just a hunter who ended up catching more than he can handle._

"Sir?" questioned Sam as he felt his legs back pedal, letting his bruised back bang against the wall of his confinement. "My name is Dean Winchester, and I need a way out," yelled Sam, subconsciously borrowing his brother's name.

"Is that so?" sneered the voice above him as the creature's tongue began to run over its lips in a tantalizingly slow manner. "Well, then where are my manners?" A sharp pain invaded Sam's mind as he slammed his head against the dirt exterior, letting the debris fall onto his lap as he shoved his hands against either side of his head, trying desperately to exact pressure on the excoriating pain that had penetrated his thoughts. _Fuck, fuck, __fuck_ he silently whispered as the sensation of his mind tearing in two left him completely unguarded. His mind felt as if someone was forcibly ripping his brain apart, tearing each section away with painfully slow malice. Then, as soon as the sensation had started, it stopped, leaving Sam with a burning pressure against his temples. Removing his fists from the side of his head, Sam tentatively opened his sore eyes. As his eyes began to focus in the slowly darkening air, the last thing Sam registered was glowing fangs before he felt something sharp slam into his arm. Opening his mouth to scream, a strong, burning sensation nearly chocked him as a scalding hot liquid was forced down his throat.

"Sleep my angel," the intruder whispered as consciousness began to slip from Sam's eyes, "There is no need for you to be awake, yet."

A groan escaped Sam's swollen lips as his dreamless sleep faded from his body. Testing his muscles, another moan fell from his mouth as he realized how sore he actually was. Lifting his hands from the ground, a frown fell over his features as he realized he couldn't raise his hands. Straining his pained neck to look behind him, his body slumped in resignation as his mind began to process his situation. His hands were bound to a bolt in the ground by chains that circled around his arms, connecting to a collar located around his neck. His legs were also intertwined in chains, which were laced around his legs and feet, rendering him immobilized. His eyes swept the room, taking in the brick walls accented by the granite floor. The bolt seemed to be the only item in the room that had been installed. Tensing against the restraints, Sam could feel the metal digging into his torn skin. The bolt wouldn't be moved simply by his muscle.

"We could have just used ropes" a voice stated behind him. Whipping his head around to be able to face the speaker, Sam's vision began to cloud as the sudden movement disoriented his reality. Stepping out of the shadows, the speaker calmly walked over to Sam, and placed her hand on his cheek, smirking as a growl escaped from the captive man's lips. Letting her shimmering black hair fall in front of her striking blue eyes she knelt down beside her prey, letting her smirk deepen into a smile, exposing her bleach white fangs.

"Unfortunately for you" she whispered as the confusion reflected in Sam's eyes turned to hatred, "We understand you've had training in the art of escaping" she finished, racking her blood red nails against Sam's cheek. Her small frame was hidden by a sweeping black overcoat, which opened to show a blood red shirt and blue jeans, each article of clothing in perfect condition.

"We?" Sam growled as his voice turned into a feral whisper. Another smirk crept across the vampire's face as she stood, letting her fingers brush against Sam's cheek one last time evoking a shiver to radiate throughout his form.

"You don't think someone like _me_ lives alone, do you Sammy?" she teased, bringing one finger to her lips and sucking on it gently. Turning his head to the side, Sam gauged all the exits in the area. Only one door led in or out of the room, no windows nor ceiling cracks could be found on his shortened survey of his confinement. Typical vampire room. A shudder ran through his body as he felt a finger run up the side of his toned chest. Snapping his head back to the vampire, he was started to find her on all hands and knees, running her tongue along his stomach. Realizing she was being watched, she looked up towards her prey and smiled. Leaning over Sam, she straddled his hips as she leaned forward, whispering hoarsely into his ear.

"I want to bring you higher, into a type of living you've only dreamed existed." Feeling his hatred rising, Sam quickly brought his head down towards the vampire, slamming his skull into hers. Gasping for breath as his collar dug into his sensitive skin, her sounds of tortured pain reached his ears as she fell out of his lap, clasping her head to her knees and moaning from the impact. Tensing against his binds, Sam pulled his arms upward while concentrating his will and consciousness on breaking the bolt that confined him to this spot. With a sickening crack, the bolt shattered, throwing Sam forward onto the stone ground. Rolling to his stomach, Sam released his arms from the intertwinement, letting the excess chain fall onto the ground. Looking back towards his capture, Sam was surprised to find her huddled in a corner as tears racked through her body. Turning his head to the exit, Sam began to drag his legs towards the door, pushing himself forward with his newly-freed arms. Straining against his aching muscles and throbbing migraine, Sam lowered his head and focused on the ground as he agonizingly moved inch by inch towards his destination.

The creaking sound of the door opening made Sam look up.

Leather pants came into his vision first, as his eyes traveled up the stranger's body. A vest engulfed his chest as his maroon hair cascaded down his back, creating a striking picture. The stranger's black eyes stared at Sam, quietly sizing him up. Realizing he was outmatched, Sam strained against his position, pushing his body against the wall to give his new 'guest' the illusion of being able to stand.

"Ember" gasped the stranger as his gaze found the vampire in the corner. His eyes focused on Sam as hate penetrated through his gaze. "You" he sneered. Slamming his fist against the wall directly behind Sam, the vampire grasped the chain hanging loosely from Sam's collar. Entwining his fist in the chain, the vampire slowly lifted the chain, making Sam stand up straighter for fear of being suffocated. Once his captive was balancing on the tips of his toes, the stranger slammed his fist into Sam's stomach. Sam's arms refused to lift as the air was knocked out of him, reflex made him bend over his wound, yet that stance was quickly changed as the collar dug into his throat, producing beads of blood to form under the iron. Another blow was given to his knees. As they buckled underneath him, his head tilted back in a vain attempt to stop the collar from burrowing into his neck. Struggling against the fatigue in his legs, Sam strained to support his weight on the fragile limbs. Before he had fully gotten his bearings, a blow was registered to his forehead. Stumbling over his nonresponsive feet, Sam's mind began to scream in pain as his vision blurred, leaving his body leaning against the relentless collar. Feeling the fight in his captive leave him, the vampire began to raise the chain, giving Sam no chance to fight back. Letting his body go limp, Sam's eyes began to close as relief washed over him. _I don't have to search anymore, __its__ over._ Laughter reached his ears as his captive began to raise the chain even higher, watching with pleasure as the unrelenting metal raked apart Sam's throat, burrowing into the deep wounds that had begun to bleed.

No one noticed the fourth figure entering the room.

Sam's eyes shot open as the vampire's laughter was stopped. Looking down at the vampire's heart, Sam's mouth twisted into a smile as a stake stained with blood protruded from his tormenter's heart. A shocked emotion registered on the vampire's twisted gaze before he fell to the side, exposing his attacker. Sam's eyes lit up as his consciousness began to leave him. His body fell to the ground as his legs crumpled up underneath him. His eyes turned blank as his mouth uttered a final phrase before becoming still.

"Dean, you made it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, sorry sorry for the wait, and then i don't even get a full chapter done. I am soooo sorry, alot of shit has been happened lately, and I haven't been able to keep up with my writine

Good news is, I know what's going to happen next, so its probably going to go a little faster

Reviews always make me happy :)


	7. The Escape Part 2

"No…" the room fell silent as Ember's wails turned to dry sobs, the tension distracting her from the pain. Dean's fingers began to tremble as he slowly bought his hand towards his brother's cracked lips. Brushing Sam's hair away from his face, Dean pressed his fingers to his younger brother's throat, searching for a pulse. "So cold" stated Dean as a slow throbbing reverberated through his fingertips. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he picked up his little brother, cradling his body in his arms. He quickly pressed Sam's body to his own, trying to hear his pulse through all the…blood. Suddenly, Dean's senses were bombarded with the smell of Sam's blood. Breathing heavily, Dean took in the intoxicating fragrance, raising his eyes to the ceiling as his pupils dilated and his fangs extracted. _Sam's unconscious, one little lick won't hurt him._

"Shut up," muttered Dean, as he slammed his fists into his temples, placing his throbbing head in between his legs. "Stop doing this to me."

_Why do you automatically assume those thoughts are mine? I do believe they came from your mind Dean._

"No!" groaned Dean, as anger penetrated his eyes. Ember's dry sobs turned into screams as Dean's dark eyes landed on her.

"You did this to him," he growled, taking a threatening step towards his victim\, letting Sam's body slip from his fingers. "You're the reason I'm having these thoughts, you're the reason I'm like this, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Deftly crossing the room, Dean tore her cloak from her shaking body, grasping her neck in his strong grip. "And I'm not going to let you off as easily as I did your friend over there."

Ember let out a scream that began to shake the walls of the chamber, trying to cut through Dean's arms with her nails, and in turn, free herself.  
"I don't know who you are," she gasped as his grip tightened, "none of this was my idea, Brian told me to do it, this was all his idea, show some mercy, I'm just a little girl, caught in the cross fire. Please? DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!"

"Why would I kill you?" questioned Dean as a crazed look took over his face, "It's not like you hurt my little brother." Without missing a beat, Dean tore off her arm, tossing it behind him. Her screams ricocheted off the walls as Dean shoved his fist down her throat, pulling out her vocal cords. Ember coughed once, blood spewing out of her orifice, coating her neck and arm with the deadly liquid. Looking up at him questioningly, Dean cracked a toothy smile. "Dead man's blood bitch."

A look of terror possessed Ember's features as the poison began to take effect. Opening her mouth for a silent scream, she slammed her head against the brick wall, trying to knock herself out and relieve her mind of this excruciating pain.

"Not just yet," cooed Dean as he pulled her body away from the wall. "I'm not finished with you just yet." Grasping her wrists and ankles as her body went through yet another bout of spasms; he tied her extremities to the same pole his brother had been resigned to, only a short time ago.

"I think the one thing that pisses me off more than anything else," continued Dean as Ember's silent screams subsided to labored sobs, "Is that your people have been given everything, everlasting life, amazing powers, and yet," he stated, his sharp eyes continuously sizing up his prey, "you feel the need to work against those gifts, and use them as an excuse. For example, every vampire I've ever encountered has told me they are a superior being. But, to me at least, it seems like every one of them is trying to justify the inhuman acts they commit. I mean, no one has ever just said 'I drink human blood' and left it at that. They have to go on to say 'I'm a superior being and it tastes good and bullshit bullshit bullshit' until their original point is lost. Agreed?" he sneered as Ember's eyes glazed over his impressive build. The fight had long gone from her petite frame, she now slumped against her restraints, waiting for the inevitable. "Well, since it seems I've pretty much destroyed your husband over there," Dean gloated as he gestured to the body laying on the floor, "I don't see the point in your living. However, you did fuck over my little brother, which is something I can't just overlook." Smiling he bent in close to Ember's face, watching as the undead girl visibly winced with the close situation.

"So what do you say we have a little bit of fun?"

Extracting the stake from his first victim's body, Dean took a dozen vials from his jacket pocket. "Courtesy of Gordon" he smirked as Ember's eyes widened, _if someone like Gordon had succumb to this madman, then he truly was a- _

"Monster" she breathed as her unnatural body began to repair itself. Dean paused as the irony of the situation began to reveal itself.

"Well, since you think I'm a monster," Dean stated, securing the vials in her ropes, while taping vials to her back. "Then it's high time I started acting like one." Placing two vials in her mouth, Ember's brows furrowed as she tried to understand what her capture wanted with her. Inserting another vial in between her legs, Dean stepped back to admire his work. "Now then," he smiled, clapping his hands together, in a finishing gesture, "This is how it's going to work. Since killing you would be way too easy, I've decided to give you an ultimatum. You can either stay here and rot, as I'm going to block all the exits on my way up. Or, you can try to get free. However, if I were you, I'd watch out for those vials. And for the finishing touch," Dean stated, slamming the stake into Ember's shoulder, extracting tears from her unbridled eyes. Placing a vial in the wound, he stood away, surveying his work. "If I was you, I wouldn't make too much unnecessary movement." Striding away from Ember, Dean picked Sam up as if he weighed nothing more than a bag of feathers, throwing the unconscious boy across his shoulder. "Have fun sweetheart," he crooned as he left the room to the noise of Ember desperately trying to speak through the obstructions in her mouth.

Slamming his fist against the building's soft points, a crooked smile darted across Dean's expression as the building collapsed against himself. The chamber that was holding Ember would be no exception to the destruction, which would leave her broken under thousands of pounds of rubble with poison seeping into her veins.

"Seems like a fitting demise" muttered Dean as he started to run, Sam's body thrown across his figure.

_Seems excessive._

"Did you see what they did to Sammy?" seethed Dean as the voice once again imposed its views on his thoughts. "The male is lucky I didn't have time to have my way with him, otherwise it would be a lot worse than the death I dealt him."

_If you truly believe that, why do you feel the need to justify yourself to me?_

Dean quickly pressed his finger against his temple as the inhuman laughter filled his brain. He had to get Sam somewhere safe, before, before…

Before the smell of blood overpowered what little self control he still possessed.

--

alrite, its been like two years, so saying i'm sorry won't really work in this instance. To tell the truth, my muse for this story kinda...died. and it took going away to college to bring him back. i'm going to try to update more often, again, i apologise for the horrible horrible wait for this story.

comments are love 3


End file.
